Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck, also known as Uncle Scrooge, is an anthropomorphic duck, and the richest duck in the world. Description Scrooge McDuck, son of Fergus McDuck and Downy O'Drake, is the richest duck in the world. Born in 1867 in Scotland, he left in 1880 for the United States of America, where he sought wealth for a decade before finding it in the Klondike in 1896-1898 (see his biography). Scrooge is the uncle of Donald Duck and the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, and he often teams up with all four of them to go on world-travelling adventures (often in search of mythical treasures). Scrooge is incredibly stingy and greedy but nonetheless is fundamentally a good person. His affinity for money is such that he knows every coin in his bin by heart — facilitated by his largely-above-average intellectAs seen The Duck Avenger and the Intelligence Test.. Scrooge's fortune is too large to count, especially considering that he earns more million dollars every minute; although a lot of it is invested or kept in bank, Scrooge also owns a baffling amount of cash which he keeps in large "Money Bins"; his main one is located on Killmotor Hill, in Duckburg. Scrooge keeps all these coins and banknotes as souvenirs of the adventures he went through to earn them, and apparently remembers how he earned every single one of them. He also loves to swim in the money bin as if it were a swimming pool, a logic-defying ability he is one of the only people in the world to possess. Scrooge's diet is always rather frugal, as, of course, he hates spending money on needless luxuries. However, other than the various canned foods, Scrooge has a rather peculiar diet. For meat, he mostly eats quailsAs seen in Scrooge's Second Childhood., and his favourite drink is a very special nutmeg tea. He is also fond of Scottish scones. Interestingly, Scrooge has never been truly sick in his life.As seen in A Touch of Humor. Quotes :I made it by being tougher than the toughies, and smarter than the smarties! And I made it square! :Me? I'm different! Everyone hates me, and I hate everyone! Gallery Behind the scenes Scrooge McDuck first appeared in 1947 in Christmas on Bear Mountain, a story written and drawn by Carl Barks. He was named after Ebenezer Scrooge, the main protagonist of the 1843 Charles Dickens novel, A Christmas Carol. ''Both Scrooge McDuck and his Dickensian namesake were depicted as a grouchy, Christmas-hating men of wealth. Barks would reuse the character many times, starting with ''The Old Castle's Secret, and would make him a recurring character, expanding beyond his Dickensian origins, slowly developing the character and fleshing out his personality. Scrooge McDuck would quickly gain in popularity and become a main protagonist in some stories. By 1952, less than five years after his debut, he was headlining his own comic series, Uncle Scrooge, the first issue of which featured the story Only a Poor Old Man. Scrooge would remain a fixture of Disney comics for decades to come, being the focal point of numerous stories by numerous authors in numerous nations. He would make a splash into animation starting with a small cameo in the opening credits for The Mickey Mouse Club in 1955 (though some argue a prototype of the character appeared in the much earlier short, The Spirit of '43). He headlined his first animated short in 1967 with Scrooge McDuck and Money, the first of many major roles in animation for the character. Later animated projects centering around the character include Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983 and DuckTales ''in 1987. He served as the inspiration for and namesake of the Scrooge McDuck from the . Voice Actors *Dallas McKennon (Donald Duck and his Friends) *Bill Thompson (Scrooge McDuck and Money) *Will Ryan (Soccermania) *Jack Wagner (A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special) * Alan Young (An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, ''Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Christmas Carol, DuckTales, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, The Treasure of the Sierra Marsdre,'' Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas'', Around the World in Eighty Days, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Mickey's Christmas Chaos, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, House of Scrooge, Snow Day, Disney's Party (video game), Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Disney Th!nk Fast, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, DuckTales Remastered, DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot, No, ''Goofy's First Love'') * Roger Carel (Dickens's Christmas Carol; Scrooge and All the Gold in the World; various French dubs) *John Kassir (Duck the Halls,'' Three-Legged Race, ''Year of the Dog, New Shoes) *Eric Bauza (Legend of the Three Caballeros) *David Tennant (DuckTales 2017; actually an alternate version of the character) *Enn Reitel (Dance Your DuckTales Parade; also Kingdom Hearts III, where it is actually an alternate version of the character) Notes and references fr:Balthazar Picsou el:Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ it:Paperon de' Paperoni sv:Joakim_von_Anka Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:McDuck_Clan Category:Duck family Category:Businessmen Category:Prospectors Category:Noblemen Category:Monarchs Category:Kings Category:Cow-boys Category:Mayors Category:Mayors of Duckburg Category:O'Gilt family Category:Stage Magicians Category:Scottish characters Category:Moneylenders Category:Royalty Category:Actors Category:Billionaires Category:Glaswegians Category:Millionaires' Club members Category:Antagonists Category:Explorers Category:Adventurers Category:Landlords Category:Richest in the World Category:Time Travelers Category:Uncles